Enter the Feral Fang!-a NarutoAU
by PyrrhusVictorian
Summary: Years ago, on the night of the full moon, it happened the Inuzuka Massacre. The only survivor, witness, and suspect, Garuko has little memory of the night. Now, every full moon since a Monster awakens. Could a child really commit such atrocities? If so, how? If not, then who and why? Join our Heroine for an adventure of laughs, tears, vengeance and love.
1. And so it begins

Hi I'm Pyro this is my first fanfic. I will try to honor the Canon best I can. Which is why the characters and events of the Canon will be referenced as little as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto franchise. This is a fan fiction. I am merely a fan writing fiction on a fanfiction website.

* * *

Konoha. The day of the Genin Exam and it starts in five minutes. "Ah geez, I'm so late!" a shaggy pony-tailed girl panics as she struggles to pull a gray hoodie over her head. She jumps out the second story window carrying a slice of toast with jam as red as the fangs on her cheeks. The Inuzuka child continues across the rooftops muttering, "Late, late, late..."

Elsewhere, a Chunin Instructor finishes roll call, "Well, it looks like we are just about all here except for Garuko and Shikami." Suddenly, a cold mocking voice comes from nowhere, "But Sensei, I arrived when you did." A figure rises from the instructor's shadow, he wears a black robe with green trim and his course ebony hair falls past his shoulders covering most of his face.

With a sigh the Chunin continues, "Mr. Nara, please have a seat! Now then, we will begin with the written portion. As can see on your papers, there are 60 questions in total. 25 multiple choice, 25 true or false and below that are 10 discussion questions. Please read these carefully as they are worth 5 points each. You will have one hour to complete this test."

A few minutes later, the young lady sneaks in the back of the room. Crawling behind a row of students, her sweater snags a chair, pulling it from under the occupant. With a loud crash, the classroom is sent into an uproar as the students make jeers. "I didn't know they allowed dogs in school," said one student. "Go home, Mutt!" another chimed. She was used to the insults by now. Sure, it bothered her, but she had learned to ignore most of it. Besides, what's one more tear soaked pillow?

Scrambling to stand up the Wolf girl snaps, "Get off me before I bite cha, Blond Pig!" "You hear that? Garuko wants to hurt our prince," a fangirl cried out though neither responded. The so-called Blond Pig quietly rose and bowed before offering a hand saying, "I'm sorry for obstructing your path, Garuko was it? I'm Inoniku by the way." Slightly shocked and confused by the kind gesture, Garuko stands brushing herself off. Then brushing him off she scoffs, "Tch, whatever! I don't need your pity." Again, a fangirl is heard, "Wow! He's even nice to the animals." Before taking her seat Garuko barks, "Oh shut up, Tweedledum and Tweedledumber."

Meanwhile, the Instructor finally gets the class to settle down and quietly focus on completing the test. The hour passes and the students turn in their papers one by one, Inoniku being the first and Garuko the last.


	2. Gen(in)jutsu

Ladies and Gentlemen! After a year of waiting, it's finally here: The Second Chapter! Sorry for the hiatus, after posting the first chapter I lose faith I my writing skills and eventually interest. But now, I'm back with a vengeance... okay so no vengeance, but I'm back. I'm posting this in adventure but I'm not sure if that is completely accurate. I may update that as the story progresses.

-You would think a site named "fan" "fiction" would be its own disclaimer. Oh, well. Here it goes...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to the Naruto franchise and I'm too lazy to look it up. So for those who are itching to know, Behold Google!

* * *

The tests were turned in and the second phase of the exam began. The Sensei speaks "Okay class, this next part will test your resourcefulness. Aside from the five basic chakra natures, every great Shinobi must master the element of surprise. The technique I am about to show you can give you the upper hand in the most desperate situations." Forming a few hand signs, a puff of smoke appears. As it clears a woman stands in his place leaving little to the imagination. "This is Sexy Justu. Take it and make it your own. That is your test."

After giving the students a few minutes to practice, he starts calling out names. "Akimichi Choukoka, you're up first." A heavyset girl with orange pompom-like pigtails walks to the center of the room. "Sexy Jutsu!" Like the teacher had demonstrated, she transformed in a cloud of smoke. Although, this time it was into a burly man doing muscle poses. "Well, you certainly used the element of surprise." He writes a few notes on his clipboard, before continuing. "Inuzuka Garuko? You're next."

There is chatter amongst the girls, mostly degrading the wolf girl. Garuko, as well, performed said jutsu. Her transformation was minimal, consisting only of wolf ears and tail with large furry paws. "Woof." She let out a small bark. Inoniku tried to hide is reaction, but his hand could not contain his nosebleed. The instructor commented, "Simplistic, but effective. Let's see… Meruka Zato."

One of the students, nudges a kid holding a metal rod and bandages around his eyes and ears. Without a word, he drives his staff into the ground and performs the hand signs. A humanoid figure forms hanging off the pole devoid of distinct features. The teacher makes no comment and marks his paper.

Realizing who is next, he sighs "Oh boy, Nara Shikami. Please remember it's Sexy Jutsu and not Scary Jutsu." In an apathic yet taunting voice the raven-haired student replied, "Whatever do you mean?" Full of dread, the Sensei stutters, "Just get it over with." With a grin, colder than winter, "Yes, sir." With the hand signs formed and the smoke clearing, large bat-like wings spread open forcing the smoke to disperse instantly. A feminine figure steps forth with small purple horns and a swaying spade-tipped tail. From its ruby lips, it whispers, "Succubus Jutsu." The Chuunin just sits with mouth gaped open slow leaning forward until he falls out of his chair.

From the floor, "Uzumaki Momo." An androgynous redhead dressed in a green and orange body suit jumps to the middle of the room. "Momo is ready!" the student dynamically exclaims. "Sexy Jutsu!" Once more to room is filled with smoke this time, reminiscent of a smoke bomb. The only change in the redhead's form is poorly applied lipstick. Now back in his chair, the Teacher marks his page whilst shaking his head.

After this, the rest of the class took their turns without much incident. Lastly, the Prince was up, "Yamanaka Inoniku, we will finish with you." Bowing he replies, "Thank you, Sensei." Like clockwork, his fangirls begin fawning over him again. Garuko just rolls her eyes. Clearing his throat, he blushes upon saying the jutsu's name, "Sexy Jutsu." As expected from the top student, there were now three shirtless figures standing amidst the mist. The teacher complimented, "Quite impressive. Reverse Harem Jutsu would be the accurate name." The Fangirls go wild; Garuko just scoffs, "Pig!"

To the class, "This concludes the morning portion of the exam. We will break for lunch and begin the final portion."


	3. Three Little Pigs and One Big Bad Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise

An hour or so passes and the students return from lunch. "Okay class, gather around. We will be starting the Combat Exam shortly. Your opponent for the test will be determined by drawing straws of the same color," the Instructor announces. The students huddle around, each taking a straw and scrambling to find someone with the same color. The Chuunin continues, "We will begin with the red straws." The prince raises his hand slightly saying, "Excuse me, Sensei. I have one." One fangirl cries out, "She has one too. Put the mutt in its place." The others cheer in agreement. Approaching the wild child, the blonde bows, "Miss Inuzuka, please grant me the honor of being your opponent." Much to everyone's surprise she bows back replying, "It would be my pleasure… to kick your ass!" With a fanged grin, she lunges at him.

Being knocking to the ground, the Prince flips Garuko off with a kick; then jumps to his feet with a kip-up. "Catching me off guard like that, I can tell this is not going to be a clean fight. So, allow me to humor you… Katon!" With that, a fireball spews from his mouth. The flame jutsu was far larger than expected from someone his age, but Garuko wasn't going to let that stop her. "Tsuga!" She counterattacks into a spiraling frenzy like a human drill. She disperses the fireball in the process, but not without sustaining a few burns.

"Four-legged Technique" the wolf girl's body becomes engulfed in chakra. She grows ears and a tail like in the previous part of the examination, and her demeanor becomes feral. Using taijustu, the two trade blows. Their movements get progressively faster making it difficult for many bystanders to keep up.

Taking the proximity as a chance for a chat, the Prince probes, "You seem quite hostile."

"Haven't you heard the rumors? The ones about me killing my family during the full moon?" she barked back.

"I'm sorry this is my first time hearing this," he apologies.

"What, do you live under a rock or something?" she snarks off.

"Well, a house of bricks, so I suppose so. Flame jutsus do not pan out well near huts of straw or sticks, but I fail to see the relevance." He replies.

Staring at him like he was an idiot, she comments, "Wow, you are blonde. It's a miracle you have any friends."

"Friends? No, my training takes priority. Being the son of two clans, much is expected of me. In true, I envy your freedom." He admits.

She snaps, "What freedom? The world hates me for memories I don't have."

After a few minutes of intense hand to hand, the two are knocked back by each other's attack. The Prince backflips and readies himself, while his opponent slides back using her claws to slow down. Her hands on her head, a piercing migraine throbs. She falls to one knee, almost in tears she whimpers, "Please, not again." Her world began to fade giving rise to something inhuman in the husk of her body.

"You wield the Inuzuka clan's taijustu very well especially for one who is mostly self-taught. However, of the two bloods coursing through my veins, one is more predominant." Extending his arms forward, he forms a Yamanaka hand seal. "Mind Body…" She starts running around him creating afterimages. "You were fast before, but it seems I have greatly underestimated you."

Reaching top speed, she forms a shadow clone. Unable to aim his jutsu, he creates a couple clones. Back to back to back, they start throwing shuriken, but miss. As if devoid of humanity, she snarls, "Pack Formation: Omnidirectional Assault." The wolf and her clone strike their opponents many times in a star pattern leaving only the true Inoniku. After figuring out her attack pattern, the Prince uses his fire style once more. With her clone destroyed, Garuko attacks head on using the explosion as cover. Kunai in hand, the wild child is inches from his face. Struck with near paralyzing fear, the Prince's once blue eyes shift to the color of blood. As his latent dojutsu awakens, her blade grazes his brow and sheers off his ponytail.

The Instructor interrupts the fight, "That will do for now. Next, up is blue."

Inoniku falls to his knees in shock, blood dripping from in brow. His fangirls rush over crying. Disoriented, Garuko looks around, the fight was over. The last thing she remembered was a sharp pain in her head. She sighed half relieved, as least this time no one died.

Author's Note: Things are getting a little hairy. I wonder what's going to happen next. Only one way to find out, stay tuned next time!


	4. Fly like a tomato, sting like a habanero

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its franchise or a Lamborghini Maserati #sadface

Author's Note: Hello World! Short chapter today. Celebrating Thanksgiving twice and working odd hours because of it left little time to work on this or my other projects before Monday morning. Good news is my YouTube video seemed well received, all things considered.

Feedback is always welcome. Enjoy the story.

"Momo has blue!" the redhead cheered. Choukoka sits finishing off a large bowl of salad and looks at her straw. It was blue as well. The instructor interjects, "Please, take your positions."

Momo jogs into position whist punching air and chanting, "Fly like a tomato, sting like a habanero!"

The plus size student meanders to her designated spot grumbling, "Tomato and habanero? Can we get this over with? I'm still hungry."

The two bow and Momo is the first to strike with a flying fist, "Peachy Punch!" "Partial Multi-size jutsu." Choukoka readies herself making her hands grow to many times their natural size. Momo's attack is neutralized. "Fiery fists of Curry!" the redhead unleashes a volley of fast powerful punches on the giant hands. "Multi-size applause." The large hands clap several times before grasping her opponent. "This should be over fast, now that you can't move."

"Can't!?" Something inside Momo breaks, Choukoka had just said the forbidden word. Screaming, "MOMO DOESN'T 'CAN'T!'" With a roundhouse kick, Momo breaks free.

Choukoka's stomach growls, "I'm missing 3rd lunch for this? Human bullet tank." Her body inflates into a sphere and rolls toward Momo. Without missing a step, Momo backflips kicking the human boulder aloft. Using the altitude to her advantage, she attacks with large hands again like twin aerial hammers. The ground tremors with the impact.

The two continue fighting fiercely, causing much collateral damage including but not limited to: holes in the roof and walls, several uprooted trees, and said trees split in half. The Chuunin stops the fight fearing damage to the school building may be unrepairable.

Before she could walk away, one of the other classmates begs her, "Hey, ask her. Ask her." The pompom haired girl turns back to Momo alluding to her opponent's questionable gender she asks, "So what are you?" Momo stands confidently and declares, "Momo is Momo!" as if being a gender itself.


	5. See No Evil

Disclaimer: I own nothing Naruto related.

Author's Note: After rushing last week's chapter—personally I feel it was a bit lackluster—this week things are picking up again with the final part of the Genin Exam Arc. Feel free to drop a comment. Your feedback is all ways appreciated. Also, don't forget to check out the poll on my profile.

After a few more fights, there were only two students left—Shikami and Zato. The sun was getting low shadows covered the Courtyard. The shadow child grinned sadistically as this was his favorite time. For although his shadows may cease working soon, this was the time they were strongest. There was just something about taking risks that made him feel… alive.

It took a few students prodding him for Zato to make his way to the battlefield. A shadow snaked across the ground but Zato seemed to trip over his own feet. Tumbling, the shadow serpent missed the blind student at the last second. Shikami strikes a second time, but again he fails to make contact. "How can a blind and deaf man avoid what he can't sense? Unless he's a …" he cuts himself off. He had an idea but he needed to test it.

Shikami attacks several times in rapid succession. Like an acrobat, Zato flips around dodging all of them. "As I suspected, a Sensor type. Interesting. That leaves one more question."

Zato just stood there staring at nothing, even his back was to his opponent and the crowd. Shadows attack from all directions. Zato jumps high into the air; somersaulting he extends his telescopic staff that was strapped to his back and lands perched on top of it. "A range of one to two meters."

With his newfound knowledge, Shikami unleashes a relentless volley of as many shadow needles as he can muster at one time. Zato wields his staff with utmost badassery. The metal rod dances around his hands, shoulders, and body. After his attacks were fended off, Shikami has a revelation, "His range has increased drastically. It must be that staff. It's not a weapon; it's an antenna."

Their chakra depleting, hearts racing, and breath growing shallow, sunset was imminent. By now, the evening shadows covered most things. Shikami broke into laugher like a madman. Cackling he shouts, "Time-space Justu Shadow World Abyss!" The ground turns black and begins to melt like tar. Unable to escape, Zato is consumed by the darkness. The other students panic scampering about in near hysteria. Amongst the chatter the comments can be heard, "Sensei, save us!" and "He's a Psychopath!"

Inside the shadow, the air grew cold and still. If he had normal senses, everything would be dark. The sounds of the outside world would become like muffled echoes. Zato could sense Shikami's presence all around him as if this dimension was a part of him. Moments later, the sun dips behind the horizon and Shikami collapses from exhaustion after attempting that technique in such a weakened state. The dreadful presence around the imprisoned vanishes along with shadowy dimension.

The Instructor sends all the students home for the night. "This concludes the test. Everybody go home and 'try' to get some rest. The scores will be posted first time in the morning two days from now."


	6. The Results

Disclaimer: I can't think of anything snarky so… I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS FRANCHISE.

Author's Note: Hello world! Welcome to the 2nd Arc Teambuilding. Please leave a review. Dying to know what you guys think of the story thus far. Thank you.

A beam from the morning sun rising over the Leaf Village peaks through a window landing softly on the eyes of a sleeping Garuko. Yawning, she stretches and sits up in bed. Doing this she knocks an iron shackle to the floor. The sudden "thud" echoes off the claw-marked walls. She meanders out of bed her dragging her feet with her socks half hanging off. In the kitchen, she glares at the empty coffee tin and refrigerator. Her monthly check was still a day away which meant the results of the Exam were posted.

The Students were huddled around the Results Board. There was a mixture of sighs of both relief and grief. As expected, Inoniku got the highest marks 100, 100, 95 respectably. Although, it was quite surprising that he got a less than perfect score, as the moans of his fangirls suggested. Shikami also got 100 on the written portion and the second highest score overall.

As per usual, Garuko gets the board last. Pushing through the crowd, she finally emerges in view of the scores. Scanning the board, she mumbles, "Part 1, 35. Part 2, 80. Part 3…" Inoniku was standing behind her and interjects, "Wow, a perfect score on the Combat portion. Congratulations! You definitely bested me the other day. You were so fast, it was amazing. Actually, I've been meaning to thank you. I was a bit shaken up at the time, but it's thank to you that my Sharingan awakened. I have been training or months to no avail. You have my gratitude." He bows.

Internally, she is surprised and confused at his kindness, something she doesn't receive often. "I-a… Are you sure you should be bowing? It didn't end well last time. I'm a Monster, remember?" She changes the subject. He looks up his blue eyes flash red, "A monster wouldn't hesitate. I can see there is some good in you."

Sometime later, the Genin are gathered into an auditorium of sorts where they are sorted into teams led by a Jounin. Inoniku, Shikami, and Choukoka become the students of Sarutobi Hinoishi, a high-spirited male Jonin dubbed the "RasenGunner". Garuko, Zato and Momo are paired with Kokyuu Uta, a specialist in Wind Style and Genjutsu. After the Ceremony, Hinoishi and team makes their way toward Team Uta.

"Hey Uta! You wanna grab a bite later? There's place that just opened up, Katon Habachi Grill" Hinoishi prompted using the occasion as an excuse to get a date.

"That's a wonderful idea. We can all get to know each other over dinner." Uta exclaims.

To himself, "All?!" He dies a little inside after doing a mental head count.

"Is there a problem with that, Hino-kun?" she says with a couple eye flutters.

"No, of course not. Why would there be?" he dismisses.

Choukoka whispers to him, "You know she just played you, right?"

"Uh-huh." He whimpers.

On the way, Momo starts chanting to the tune of Frere Jacques, "Fire chakra, fire chakra. Barbeque…"

Next time: Dinner for Eight!


	7. Dinner for Eight

Disclaimer: One does not simply own the Naruto Franchise.

Author's Note: I'm going on vacation for Christmas where the internet is spotty, so you guys get two chapters this week! Lots more presents! I added to my Profile. I changed the summary of this story, to make it sound more Epic. There is a new Poll going up after this, so be sure to check that out. I also, have made a Cover of a Christmas song. The link to my channel can be found on my Profile. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

The Two Jonin and their Genin students arrive at Katon, a Hibachi restaurant. After getting settled in Uta suggests, "Why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Kokyuu Uta, meaning 'Breathing' and 'Song'. My clan originates in the Sound village but, my parents moved around a bit before I became a Genin with Hino-kun. My keikki genkai, Infinity Lung, combines time-space jutsus with wind style giving me a seemingly limitless lung capacity. I also, utilize voice-based Genjutsu. Hino-kun, it's your turn."

"Hello, as you all know, I'm Sarutobi Hinoishi. after the Will of Fire. Saying that, I have mastery of 3 charka natures Earth, Wind and Fire. As for the title 'RasenGunner', it would be best if I show you. However, we will save it for a later date as it is a little destructive.

As part of the Sarutobi clan, my family has a long-standing tradition with the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clans. In short, our team was built on a formality, but I hope we can become good friends." He nods in lieu of bowing due to being seated.

The blonde boy begins, "If we are going clockwise… My name is Yamanaka Inoniku, literally translated it means 'pig meat'. My father is of the Yamanaka clan as my name suggests but my mother is an Uchiha. Being part of two famous clans means, training every waking moment. It would be an honor to work with you all."

Interjecting Garuko taunts, "How's the haircut, Porkchop?"

Running his hand over the newly shaved area where a ponytail once was, "I might keep it like this; it's starting to grow on me. Rather, lack thereof."

The ebony hair Genin spoke in a chilling voice, "Nara Shikami, my name is a corrupted form of Shinigami or the Death god. My shrink thinks I might have a moderate psychosis, but further testing is needed before we can make a diagnosis."

By now the food had arrived and Choukoka was already digging in. After, a few cleared throats, "Akimichi Choukoka, but you can call me Cocoa. My favorite past times are cooking and eating. Also, I'm a Vegan." She says this as she takes the rest of the vegetables.

Everyone turns to the Genin with his head band over his eyes. There are a few moments of silence until Uta speaks up, "Oh sorry. This is Meruka Zato, a blind, deaf, and mute Sensor type. I couldn't find much more information on him."

Momo asks "Does he have a favorite color or song?" The reactions around the table are mixed with laughter and glares.

Garuko was also stuffing her face, because she hadn't eaten since last night. Wiping her mouth with her sleeve she begins, "I'm Garuko, the 'ru' is stressed. I don't have a family. I supposedly massacred them and my Ninken when I was 6 in homicidal rage, although I have almost no memory of it. Every full moon I have a similar blackout."

Shikami leans in with interest, getting more exited with each question. "Do go on. How much blood was there? Do you remember their screams? Was it fun?" Garuko was getting noticeably twitchy uncomfortable with the line of questioning.

Uta speaks in a commanding tone, "That is enough." Shikami stops abruptly before he can get out another question and sits back in his seat quietly. "Thank you. Momo, please introduce yourself."

"Momo is Momo, with the stress on 'mo'. Momo likes taijustu and spandex. Momo doesn't like the word 'can't'."

The group continue to eat ordering several rounds, due to Garuko and Cocoa. The conversation migrates to Hinoishi and Uta as kids. Everyone begins teasing Hinoishi about liking Uta and how she is always using Genjustu on him.


	8. First Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise, but I hear the Grinch was trying to steal Christmas.

Author's Note: As promised, here's the other Chapter. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

The next morning, Uta meets with her team in a slightly wooded area. "Welcome to your first day of training. Before you I have placed a chest, whomever opens the chest shall be rewarded with its contains. Somewhere, hidden on my person are multiple keys, but only one opens the lock. You have until sunset. Good luck!" She bows.

The three Genin tackle their Sensei, but in a puff of smoke she is gone. The three scuffle in a heap with their hands in each other's pockets and elsewhere. After a moment of realization and awkward silence, the three disperse with an unspoken agreement to never speak of this again.

Garuko takes off running through the treetops tracking Uta's scent. After a few minutes, she can hear her Sensei's voice to her left. She changes direction but, after a while, the voice starts coming from behind her. The voice becomes louder, now coming from multiple directions at once. Looking around franticly, Garuko quickly becomes disoriented. Suddenly from below, "Futon Wind Bullet." The wolf girl is launched above the trees then falls to the ground, breaking several branches on the way. She loses consciousness.

Elsewhere, Momo faces off with Uta head on. "Fiery fists of Curry!" Momo unleashes a volley of punches. "Tomato Tornado!" the Genin attacks with a roundhouse kick. Following through with a front flip into a cleaving axe kick, "Habanero Hurricane!" The redhead continues the assault for a while with the hits barely connecting.

Inhaling, Uta's speed and strength noticeably increase, "First Breathe!" She with a single palm strike to the chest Momo is thrown like a ragdoll, tumbling several meters.

On to Zato, who had been meditating in lotus position atop his staff. He seemed to be focusing on Uta's chakra because he leaped down the moment she entered his range. Staff in hand, Zato strikes Uta with amazing accuracy almost predicting—no—forcing her movements. "Sound won't work so…" Uta takes a deep breath, the air pressure in the vicinity decreases to almost zero. Zato's movements grow sluggish until he finally faints.

The three awaken in the late afternoon. Uta greets them lying where they had started. "The sun is setting soon, you better hurry up."

They climb to their feet. "That's much better. Now, shall we continue? Futon!" the Sensei blows at the ground causing an upheaval of sand. Throwing her voice, she says "Momo, I'm over here!" A fist flies out of the wall of wind and sand hitting Garuko in the jaw.

Spitting the blood for her cut lip, Garuko growls, "Oh, hell no! This time you're getting surrounded." She takes off running at top speed in a circle.

"Momo will give it all Momo's got!" Momo's fist slams on the ground shattering the earth beneath the Jounin. She stumbles. By now, Zato had pole vaulted over dust cloud and was striking from the sky sending the wind bullet back. "Tsuga!" Garuko collides with the wind projectile adding to her spin. The three continue their assaults, Zato on the left, Momo to the right and Garuko from various directions.

After a minute or so, three strange shaped keys are scattered on the ground. Noticing this, the Genin scramble to collect the keys. They fight over each key and who gets to try the chest first but none of the keys seem to work.

"My, that sun is setting fast and I'm all out of keys" Uta taunts. Garuko barks in reply, "You said one of these opens the box!" Uta just calmly says, "Yes, One Key opens the chest." Zato is fiddling with his key. As if realizing something, he snatches Momo's key and feels it in his hand.

"Hey, that's Momo's" the redhead retorts.

Garuko chimes in "It aint worth fighting they don't work anyway. Here take this one, too." She throws the key at Zato. He starts playing with the object that hit him in the face as well.

"Momo is puzzled."

"Wait, a puzzle! One key, get it?"

"Why does Momo hear crickets? Is it coming from here?" Momo picks up the chest.

Zato waves a Unified key in the air. "Alright, let's try it!" Garuko gets excited. When the key is turned there was a note with these words in print and braille:

"An ally is a Shinobi's greatest weapon, it has saved my life countless times. ~Uta"

Under paper they discover three chains with which they combine with the keys to create necklaces.

Later, Hinoishi and Uta are conversing over drinks. "So, what was in the box?" Hinoishi questioned.

"Oh, just some nonsense about teamwork and stuff," Uta shrugs hiding her blush with a glass of wine.


	9. Learning Control

Disclaimer: I have not the likes of the ownership of the Naruto Franchise or of the characters there in.

Author's Note: Hello world! I back from vacation with the in-laws. I must be feeling refreshed because this chapter is extra-long compared to my previous work.

What's this? A wild Hokage showed up! I decided to make this AU independent of the Canon World. Thus, some of the Canon concepts may be reintroducing in new ways. This will become more evident in future arcs. I can't wait for the Chuunin Exams. I have a poll that will expire at that point. "Who is you favorite Leaf Genin?" Be sure to get your votes in (you can pick 2) before then. I will be sharing the results in the Author note at the beginning of that Arc.

Early the next morning, Hinoishi gathered his team in a forest near a lake. He still had a headache from drinking the night before. "Thank you for coming out this early. Today we will be doing training involving chakra control. And later we will have a special guest, the Hokage. She is taking time out of her busy schedule."

In response to the getting up early bit, Shikami and Inoniku replied respectably. "I prefer the night, I was awake anyway."

"I've been training at dawn for years."

Cocoa was falling asleep in her salad until the Hokage was mentioned.

"Let's get started! Shall we?" the Jonin walked up the side of a tree and the underside of the branch as his Jonin had taught him. He continued, "Scaling a tree—or walls for that matter—requires a precise amount of chakra. Too little and you fall, too much and you still fall. It's your turn."

Although he had trouble keeping his footing on the first few steps, Inoniku reached the top of the tree without falling on the first try.

Shikami strolled up the tree without effort… that was until his foot hit a part of the tree lit by the sun. Needless to say, he fell from pretty high. He tried again many times, using more chakra with each attempt.

Cocoa took her first step and the tree ruptured beneath her foot. With her next attempt, she increased the size of her foot. The increase of surface area compensated very well, until the branches narrowed toward the top. She too fell from a great height. "Bubble Butt Jutsu." She bounced to her feet.

The three Genin practiced for a few hours until they had all sat atop the tree for lunch.

By now, a figure in white robe and hat with red symbols arrived. The figure was quite shorter than Hinoishi and had waist-length straight black hair that was tied near the bottom. "Ah, Lady Hokage! I would like you to meet…"

Before he could finish, the robed figure tackled the him to the ground with a hug. "Hino-nii! It's Taiyo. Tai. Yo." She whines.

"But its disrespectful. Now, may you get up please?" he

Not until you call be Taiyo! Hokage's orders!" She pouts sitting cross-legged on his chest.

Rolling his eyes with a sigh, "Lady Taiyo, please."

She glares at him with her white eyes for using 'Lady' but gets up anyway.

"Seeing as you all seemed to have mastered the previous part fairly quickly, we will move on to something much harder. The Hoka… Taiyo and I will demonstrate." He continues to explain as he walks onto the lake, "walking on water requires more chakra control because the amount needed fluctuates constantly."

Taiyo casts aside her hat and robe revealing a bathing suit—the type often issued by schools in anime—with the Hokage symbol on the label. As a childish joke, dips her toe into the water and pretends to shiver. "Brrr! Don't fall in." She smiles sticking her tongue out before walking to the center of the lake.

The Genin each try walking on the water and as expected all fall in. Try and retry many times. Choukoka at one point is able to hold it for a few seconds, "Hey look, I'm floating." At which point she prompting sinks with a large splash. This causes Shikami and Inoniku to fall as well.

By this time, Taiyo was no longer paying attention and had started splashing Hinoishi. "Eight Trigrams Splash Technique." She hits the water with her palms many times. Hinoishi just stand there carefully watching his students. "Come play, Hino-nee. I got my eye on 'em." She says as the veins pulse around her white eyes.

The day was coming to an end with not much progress on the water walking technique. Uta was just arriving with her team. "Hino-kun, you said you had a surprise for everyone?"

At the sight of the female Jonin, Taiyo ran to hug her, "Uta-nee, our team's back together again."

"Taiyo, being Hokage is a pretty demanding job it's amazing you got time off. Hino-kun was this the surprise?"

"Well, I remembered I promised to show everyone how I got the title RasenGunner and I figured I'd work it into a lesson about chakra control. And Taiyo here has the best control in the village."

There was a log on the ground nearby where the gang decided to sit. Taiyo sat on the ground in front of Uta with a grin. She would be purring if she could. Filled with inexplicable hate at the sight of the white eyes, Garuko glared meeting the Hokage's as she walked past siting on the far end of the log. No one else seemed to notice the reaction accept Inoniku. He, too, found himself staring at the wolfgirl now sitting next to him. Zato sat on the log facing backwards. Momo exclaimed dancing in her seat, "Momo likes surprises!"

"You guys ready?" Hinoishi makes finger guns. On the tip, a small sphere of chakra appears, "This a Rasengan, an A-rank jutsu that requires incredible power and chakra control."

Shikami comments, "It's rather small, are you trying to tell us something?"

"Very funny, no, using a smaller version is easier and faster. Observe." Hino forms another on his second hand. He shoots the first one like a bullet and the second follows. By the time the second fires another is formed on his first hand. Alternating hands he fires a few more in a similar fashion each taking a small chunk out of a tree several meters away.

"With more practice, you can add chakra natures to it like wind…" He shoots his projectile becomes invisible midflight before damaging the tree. "…or earth." He fires one more but it hits the tree and keeps going.

"Now there is one more thing I can show you but you might have to cover your heads. Taiyo, are you ready for the Grand finale?"

She gets up and with a Rasengan in the arch of each foot she glides across the ground and lake twirling a few times. Raising her hand, she shouts, "Really when you are!"

Hinoishi assume position: knees bent, feet apart, hands open at his waist on his right side. "Katon: Odama Rasengan. Kai!" a large red bright fiery sphere forms in his hands. He thrusts his hand forward and the sphere moves at incredible speed toward Taiyo.

Uta clapping in the background, "I love this part."

The sphere fast approaches the white-eyed Kage. Her veins showing, she leans forward with her arms out. She unleashes a Rasengan as large as her body. It consumes her at its core. "Rasenkaiten" The two jutsu meet in a blinding red flash. The shockwave has the Genin in awe, some of which are try not to be blown off the log. It starts to rain, because to lake was emptied in the blast.

The Hokage stumbles to shore holding her head, "Everything still spinning, teehee. I need to lay do-" she faints.

Author's Note cont'd

Your opinion matters! You can vote in the poll on my Profile. Also, don't forget to leave a comment. Numbers say a lot, but I want to make sure I'm giving you guys the best story I can. That's probably not saying much, so rip me a new one with words if you must. I am surprised some of you are still with me after the 3-400 word chapters. Y'know it's because of you guys I can go from 300 to 1200 words in 2 months. Thank you, I will see you next week. ~PV


	10. What's been going on

Author's Note: Hello World! It's me again, finally. After rereading the previous chapters, I have decided to do a rewrite. I'm not changing the story; I'm just adding more content i.e. polishing the dialogue, correcting grammar, and the such. I have also been fleshing out the timeline and future villains.

What can you Expect? Some Canon characters will be making cameos or mentioned in passing. With the Shippuden completed and Boruto ongoing, the existence of a certain clan creates a "world of possibilities".

That said, I am actively looking for a Beta Reader. I am looking for someone with a good knowledge of the Naruto/Boruto Universe to ensure plausibility and bounce ideas off. Also, the standard proofreading helps greatly. If you are interested or know someone who might be drop me a PM. ~PV


End file.
